


Laying Eggs

by PestoMayo



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic Welcome, Roleplay, Sleepy Cuddles, post-sex cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestoMayo/pseuds/PestoMayo
Summary: Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous have purchased a new toy.  Will Boxman enjoy it and the antics that go along with it?





	Laying Eggs

**Author's Note:**

>   


"Ooooh," Lord Boxman moaned. Professor Venomous was stretching Boxman's asshole gingerly, his index and middle fingers spread apart. Venomous clamped and spread his lubricated fingers in quick succession as his partner's body shook. Both men were naked and in a tangle on their plush bed.

"Are you ready, Boxman?" Venomous asked as he stroked one of Boxman's butt cheeks with his free hand.

Boxman nodded. "Yes, I am." While he couldn't wait to try their new toy, he knew that rushing matters could be dangerous.

Venomous slid his fingers from out of Boxman's puckered hole and retrieved a strand of weighted anal beds from the top of the night stand. The string contained three equally-sized silicone-coated beads that were each slightly smaller than a billiard ball. Professor Venomous grabbed a nearby bottle of thick lubricant and coated each of the beads in it.

Boxman remained on all fours before Venomous, as he rubbed Boxman's asshole with the bead on the end of the strand. Boxman swayed his ass slightly in response.

"Ready?" Venomous inquired as he applied some pressure to the bead. Boxman nodded. Venomous pressed on the bead gently so that it was partially engulfed.

"Ahh, ah, ah," Boxman gasped. He started trembling in response.

"Are you okay?" Venomous paused.

"Ah. I'm fine. Continue." Boxman thought about how much he was already enjoying this new toy. He wanted to feel its full effect.

Venomous pushed on the bead again. He pushed in until it was swallowed entirely by Boxman's entrance.

"Oh, Cob! Put in the next one!" Precum was dripping from Boxman's dick.

"My. My little chicken is excited," teased Venomous as he started to press the next bead against Boxman's asshole. As he took command of the situation with great pride, Venomous panted ponderously as the pink tip of his hardened cock grazed Boxman's smooth thigh on occasion. His breathing grew heavier as he rubbed Boxman's right ass cheek with his free hand. As Venomous pushed the toy, Boxman could feel the two beads resting against each other.

"Augh!" The middle bead was entirely inside of Boxman and went in quicker. He shook impatiently, back and forth, waiting for Venomous to insert to the final bead. Boxman whimpered quietly under his breath.

Venomous grinned as he pressed the third bead. "Oh!" Boxman cried out as it slid in. He continued to thrash tremendously after all of the beads were inserted. He loved how full he felt. It was as if Big Bull Demon's enormous cock were inside of him.

"Let's get this looped around you," Venomous stated. The loop on the end of the strand doubled as a cock ring. Venomous stretched it over Boxman's wet engorged cock. Boxman would have wondered what good it would do to put the loop around an erect dick normally, but he was too stimulated at the moment to care.

Venomous moved in front of Boxman and faced him. "Since you are on your hands and knees, why don't you eat my worm. Chickens like worms," Venomous proclaimed with a devious smirk.

Boxman lowered his head and licked Venomous' penis so that the middle of his tongue came into contact. Venomous sighed. He could feel the texture of Boxman's taste buds against his smooth, purple skin. "Swallow my worm," Venomous commanded as he pushed Boxman's head lower onto his shaft. He groaned as he felt the back of Boxman's throat come into contact with his head, his balls flush with Boxman's soft lips. Venomous grabbed thick handfuls of seafoam hair and bobbed Boxman's head back and forth. As slick sliding sounds were audible, Boxman gagged softly. A mixture of saliva and precum dripped from the corners of Boxman's mouth.

Venomous pulled Boxman off forcefully so that a loud pop could be heard. Boxman caught his breath as his body trembled. He looked at Venomous with lust in his eyes. Venomous continued to give him a devilish smile. More precum flowed from Boxman's cock. Lord Boxman averted eye contact shyly and blushed. Venomous snickered in response.

Venomous scooted back behind Boxman. "Is my chicken ready to lay some eggs?" Boxman nodded shakily. He gasped as Venomous reached around to remove the loop from his dick. Boxman bore down so that the ending bead crowned from his asshole. He grunted and shook as he continued to strain. Venomous tugged on the loop slowly. With a quiet pop, his pulling freed the bead from Boxman's entrance.

"Oh, ooooh, ooh. O-o-oh!" Boxman cried out as his ass shook hard.

"Mmm… Love that crowing of yours," Venomous stated as he stroked his own dick. "Ready for the next one?" Boxman bore down again. The middle bead peeked out from his entrance.

"Ready?" Venomous asked at he pulled more forcefully this time around.

"AHH-AH!" Boxman bellowed as he was freed from the second 'egg.'

"Your clucking is so fine. Do you have one more egg for me?" Venomous said while still caressing his 'worm' with his free hand, circling the head with his fingertips. Boxman nodded again, too stimulated to talk. He strained and the base of the first bead appeared from his ass.

"Here we go!" shouted Venomous. A loud pop sounded as he yanked the bead out.

"HHHHGGNNGH!" Boxman arched his back and spilled his seed across the bed covers. Even though he was now empty, his asshole felt delightfully stretched and relaxed after passing the beads. It felt deliciously loose to the point where it could take Venomous' fist. He continued to shake as his semen shot out in spurts.

"Oh. My. Cob," Venomous gasped through gritted teeth as he stroked himself harder. The sights and sounds of Boxman's intense orgasm were too much to take in. Boxman was so sexy. His body felt fiery and tensed up as he shot his load across Boxman's ass.

In a heap of fatigue, Boxman and Venomous lay next to each other. "How's my prized chicken doing?" asked Venomous.

Boxman responded breathily, "Fine." He remained quiet and rather still after that.

Venomous' expression grew stern. "I hope you don't mind me calling you a chicken."

Boxman looked at Venomous in thought. It was difficult for him to think; he was on the brink of exhaustion. "Actually, I wish we did role-play more often. It's kind of fun."

Venomous' face lit up, and he kissed Boxman's cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Boxman giggled. "Well, at least I don't have to hatch the 'eggs.'"

Venomous huffed. "Just imagine the chicks that would come from those."

The two men cuddled and fell asleep in each other's arms. Venomous dreamt that he was a poultry farmer among tall cornfields, whereas Boxman dreamt he was a chicken searching for worms in the silt-filled earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [3ff3rViskus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ff3rViskus/) for giving me the idea to write this fanfic!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
This author replies to comments. 
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> * * *


End file.
